


Defying Gravity

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America as Elphaba, American Revolution, Canada as Glinda, England as the Wizard, Gen, Musical, Revolutionary War, Singing, Wicked - Freeform, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: In a last attempt to convince Alfred to not join the Revolution, Matthew learns just how important Alfred's freedom is to him.Matthew comes to understand why Alfred deserves his chance to flyAll dialogue are lyrics from Defying Gravity





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Defying Gravity" written by Stephen Schwartz, originally recorded by Idina Menzel and Kirstin Chenoweth, 2003

Alfred’s eyes narrowed when he heard the door to his large home slam shut, and he instantly knew who it was that came to visit him unannounced. However, he couldn’t help but smile when he thought of his achievement; he had dumped Arthur’s tea into the harbour, starting his long-awaited revolution, and now nothing was going to stop him in his quest for autonomy. He had officially joined the revolutionaries and he was going to be the front of the birth of a new nation, his own. He was going to prove to Arthur that he was no longer a child; and that he wasn’t going to be controlled. 

“Alfred,” Matthew sighed as he entered Alfred’s study, seeing the young American standing by the bookshelf. Matthew didn’t even wait for Alfred to turn around before he began, “why couldn’t you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?!”   
Alfred finally turned to look at Matthew, the angry narrowing of Matthew’s chilling eyes did not change Alfred’s attitude. He knew that he was right in what he did, and Matthew wasn’t going to change his mind.   
“I hope you’re happy!   
I hope you’re happy now!  
I hope you’re happy how you hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you’re clever!—“ 

“I hope you’re happy!   
I hope you’re happy too!” Alfred snarled as he took large steps towards Matthew, against what the young Canadian expected. However Matthew did not back down and his expression did not falter.   
“I hope you’re proud of how you   
would grovel in submission  
to feed your own ambition!” 

Matthew took on Alfred’s challenge and stood tall and joined Alfred, and together they both spoke.  
“So though I can’t imagine how  
I hope you’re happy right now…” 

Matthew was the first to break, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down in defeat, unable to fight against his beloved brother who had done such a bad thing…   
“Alfie, listen to me. Just say you’re sorry;  
you can still be with the King.   
What you’ve worked, and waited for,   
You can have all you ever wanted—“ 

“I know.” Alfred gritted his teeth.   
Despite the temptation of Matthew’s plea, he knew that he could not back down now, the revolution had begun and there was no way for him to stop it, even if he wanted it to. Although it is true that he still loved Arthur and respected him with the highest honours, he couldn’t allow himself to not be treated as an equal. Something had to be done and now it was too late to turn back.   
“But I don’t want it-   
No – I can’t want it  
anymore.” 

Alfred stepped away from Matthew, leading his brother through the study, showing him the covers of the books he had spent so long reading, reflecting on his endless hours of studying. Alfred knew that he was ready to stand on his own now, and no one was going to hold him down.   
“Something has changed within me; something is not the same  
I’m though with playing by the rules of someone else’s game.”   
Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alfred, who knew exactly what Matthew was going to propose,   
“Too late for second guessing  
too late to go back to sleep.   
It’s time to trust my instincts,   
close my eyes … and leap…” 

Alfred took Matthew by the hand and ran around the office, showing him the other signs of him being smart and strong enough to handle himself without Arthur. He showed him the maps of territories he had drawn, letters from revolutionaries and people who believed in him, even some with the flamboyant signature of Francis himself on them. Matthew’s eyes widened, realising just how big Alfred’s plans were, and how serious he was.   
Alfred really was planning on doing the impossible.   
“It’s time to try defying gravity,   
I think I’ll try defying gravity,  
and you can’t pull me down!” 

Matthew shook his head, remembering how much Arthur has done for the young American, “Can’t I make you understand?” He snapped, pulling his hand out of Alfred’s grasp, “you’re having delusions of grandeur!—“ 

“I’m through accepting limits!! Cause someone says they’re so,” Alfred hissed, his voice deepening as he led Matthew out of the study, Matthew followed, still watching anxiously.   
“Some things, I cannot change  
but till I try, I’ll never know!” 

Alfred’s face tensed, imagining Arthur’s reaction to the entire thing… The man will be distraught and no doubt enraged to learn of Alfred’s betrayal, he’ll wonder where he went wrong… However, Alfred knew that Arthur did nothing wrong, he raised him to be a loyal man, and now that loyalty is going to be directed towards his own people…   
“Too long I’ve been afraid of losing love, I guess I lost  
Well, if that’s love,” Alfred sighed as he turned back to Matthew, only to see that his expression had changed, he was beginning to understand why Alfred was feeling that he had to do this,   
“it comes too much a high of cost!” 

Alfred and Matthew circled around the dining table, both eyes fixated on the stunning chandelier and paintings that lined the walls; all of which were provided by Arthur… However, the sight of these artefacts only made Alfred angrier.   
“I’d sooner buy defying gravity,   
kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity   
And you can’t pull me down…” 

Alfred looked at Matthew, to see that he was already looking in his direction, his eyes were sad, as though he knew that he had lost his fight.   
“Matthew, come with me. Think of what we can do, together.”   
Matthew’s eyes widened, as though considering the idea momentarily.   
“Unlimited.   
Together, we’re unlimited,   
together, we’ll be the greatest team there’s ever been  
Matthew…   
Dreams, the way we planned ‘em…” 

Matthew smiled sweetly, avoiding Alfred’s stare, “If we work in tandem…” 

Alfred joined him and smiled they ran through Arthur’s house, looking at all of the mementos and symbols of Alfred’s life under Arthur, the paintings, the maps and furniture. Everything reminded them of Arthur, and reminded them of why Alfred needed to break free. 

“There’s no fight we cannot win!” Alfred and Matthew agreed, “Just you and I,   
Defying gravity!”   
Quickly they made their way to the stable that sat beside Alfred’s house, and Alfred wasted no time in preparing his brown horse.   
“With you and I,  
Defying gravity!”   
“They’ll never bring us down,” Alfred pointed out, rising onto his horses back, before looking down at Matthew, holding out his hand, “Well? Are you coming?” 

Matthew sighed as he looked at his feet, despite how much he wanted to; Matthew knew that he was not in a position to leave… Too much rested on his relationship with Arthur, leaving him now would ruin him… Someday he will join Alfred in autonomy, but Matthew knew that he had to do it differently…   
Sadly, he assumed that Alfred knew this.   
“I hope you’re happy…” Matthew sighed, “Now that you’re choosing this.” 

“You too.” Alfred gulped, “I hope it brings you bliss.” 

“I really hope you get it, and you don’t live to regret it.” Matthew explained as he took Alfred’s hand, not in alliance; but in understanding, as though to tell him that no matter what happened: he was always going to be Matthew’s brother. 

“I hope you’re happy in the end,” Alfred and Matthew said together, “I hope you’re happy, my friend.” 

Without another word, Alfred encouraged his horse, and the beast began to move, taking Alfred away from his house, also taking him away from his sheltered childhood, delivering him to adulthood and revolution.   
And Alfred was not going to go quietly. 

“So if you care to find me  
look to the Western sky!   
As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!   
And if I’m flying solo, at least I’m flying free!   
To those who’d ground me; take a message back from me!   
Tell them how I’m defying gravity!   
I’m flying high, defying gravity!   
And soon I’ll match them in renown!” 

Months later, Alfred was happy to find himself straddled to his horse, hearing the drums of battle coax him to the battlefield, where he saw the redcoats aim their muskets towards the men in blue. However, it was one blonde redcoat in particular who caught Alfred’s eye, his green eyes narrowed as he straightened his back, sitting on his uniformed white horse.   
He was daring Alfred to move forward, to dare defy him! 

“And nobody…” Alfred grumbled as he heard his men cry for battle, the revolutionary war was about to begin, and Alfred was on the front line, “in all the world, no King who there ever is or was,   
is ever gonna BRING ME DOWN!!” 

Alfred charged forward and the battle begun, the ground around him blew up as men missed their shot at him; Alfred knew that no one was going to stop him from getting to Arthur. 

“I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY!!” Matthew yelled loudly, as he watched Alfred charge towards Arthur from behind more men in redcoats, determined to engage him, and show him what kind of man Alfred has become. 

“Look at him, he’s wicked!!” The British soldiers around Matthew pointed out. 

“BRING ME DOWN!!” Alfred repeated, as he watched Arthur lift his musket. 

“No one mourns the wicked!!” The British soldiers darkly hummed, sending a shiver down Matthew’s spine; however, it did not falter the Canadian’s hope for his brother. “So we’ve got to bring him---“ 

Alfred roared as he finally collided with Arthur, and green eyes met blue on the battlefield of blue against red. 

“---DOWN!!”


End file.
